The Thunder of His Father
by anxious.soul
Summary: There's a storm and it reminds Tony of his father...and not in a good way. Guess it's good that he has a group of loyal friends around him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Warnings/Tags: Alternate Universe -No Powers & University, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Domestic Avengers, Protective Avengers.**

**Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

**So guess what fun thing happened to me, my laptop committed suicide on Friday, so the story request I had been working on may or may not be lost forever alongside multiple works that were probably never going to be uploaded here but were more for my enjoyment. Will find out later this week if all hope is gone, fingers crossed I can recover everything. There was a point to this...basically the story I had been working on to upload here was lost and was about 4000 words and counting but I won't be rewriting that until I know for certain I've lost it, in the meantime, I will try to get other things up but life is bloody mental. I've got my first exam in two weeks and I am soooo going to fail. So like I've said numerous times, slow uploads for the next month I suppose.**

* * *

It was late in the night. The sky was dark and the moon was hidden behind a sea of clouds. Electrical currents blew in the wind as it picked up. A storm was brewing and it came quickly as thunder roared in the darkness of the night. Lightning illuminated the world as it stretched across the sky.

It was witching hour, incredibly fitting with the weather, and very few at MIT were awake, it was, after all, 3 am. A boy far too young to be at university lay curled in the centre of his bed. Hands covered his ears and his knees were against his chest. He shivered and shook as he held back his sobs. The edge of the bed shifted as someone sat down next to the shaking and hidden lump.

"Tony...Tones..." came a quiet voice as the man gently placed his hand on the duvet where the boy lay, "Kiddo, come on, wake up." The shaking stopped and seconds later a head popped out from beneath the protection of the covers. Hair ruffled beyond hope, cinnamon eyes wide with terror and glassy with sleep, Tony looked up when his eyes managed to focus on the man before him.

"Rho...dey?"

"Yeah, it's me, Tones. What's wrong, kiddo?" Tony shook his head and pulled the cover up so only his eyes and up could be seen. "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

"Nothing...'m okay."

"_Tony_."

"It's embarrassing..." he whispered and tried to hide but Rhodey pulled the cover down so he could see the young boy.

"Tones. If it's something that scared you, it won't be silly." Still, the boy said nothing and so Rhodey sighed softly, "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" There was a shy and hesitant nod,

"Yes please."

"Come on then, kiddo."

The two settled down in the bed, Tony snuggled into his best friend's chest as Rhodey wrapped his arms around the fifteen-year-old. Neither fell asleep, they were both listening to the roaring storm.

"...storms scare me..." Tony whispered into the night and Rhodey just held him tighter, "daddy -umm, _dad, _you…you know how he…he isn't, well, a nice man?" Rhodey made a sound of angry agreement, though Tony didn't pick up on his anger, which was for the best, "Storms…the thunder reminds me…it reminds me of the…all the yelling and shouting and screaming…and…and the hitting." Tony finished, his voice no more than a breathless whisper.

"Oh, Tones" Rhodey murmured holding the boy close to him and burying his face in his friend's hair, "One day, I'd love to just…punch his damn face in. Your dad's that is." Tony gave an incredibly quiet chuckle.

As the thunder continued to scream through the night like a metal band singer, and the lightning continued to flash, Tony's eyes soon closed and his breathing evened out as e fell into a thankfully peaceful slumber. Rhodey followed close behind.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The storm had battered and bruised MIT that night. Classes and lectures had to be cancelled thanks to the wind blowing branches through windows, trees being uprooted and blocking entrances and one or two rooms had flooded. Chancellor Nick Fury had sent an email that morning advising students to stay in their homes and halls of residence, only leaving if absolutely necessary and informing them of the cancellation of their lessons though he mentioned they should try and complete any work they'd have had to do that day. Some professors were asked to send their presentations to their students.

Rhodey woke first and saw the email, he decided to switch Tony's alarm off so the boy could catch up on some much-needed sleep. He wandered into the hallway of his building.

-Said building included ten bedrooms with en-suites and a communal area that included a kitchen and a living room. As Tony liked to call it, it was just a big (or small/normal sized for him due to his home being a mansion) house full of strangers. It was known as the Avengers House –well, originally it was known as the Shield building but the residents inside…well, they were the reason for the change thanks to their 'superhero-like-way'. Once Clint heard about it, he insisted the name got changed, Tony too-

"You get the email?" someone asked once Rhodey had wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself a coffee, the man cursed as he jumped in surprise,

"Morning to you too Steve. And yes." They both looked out the window where they could see the rain coming down in buckets and the trees near the building were swaying dangerously as they tried to fight against the wind.

"This is mental." Steve murmured,

"Do you know how long it's supposed to last for?"

"Few days maybe? Not sure, I just woke up after all."

"Oh yeah, you don't have lessons –normally- till ten on Tuesdays!" Steve stated with a slight 'duh' tone, "I got up at about six to go on a run. Clearly not a good idea. Walked out the door in my shorts and tee and bam! Wind and rain right in my face." Rhodes made a face,

"Nice." He joked causing the blond to smile.

The two sat down in their living room with their choice of beverage, they heard a few sounds upstairs.

"Any idea who that could be?" Steve murmured looking up from his laptop and facing the direction of the staircase,

"I'd say Natasha, but she never makes noise, so that's her out."

"Clint'll be sleeping till someone wakes him up."

"So will Thor." Steve nodded in agreement, "Actually, that'll probably be Bruce."

"Maybe Tony?"

"Nah, I switched his alarm off." At the blond's raised eyebrow, Rhodey continued, "You know what he is like when it comes to sleep."

"True."

**—LINE BREAK—**

Bruce came into the living room a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. He greeted the others before putting his glasses on and grabbing a book. Soon Natasha was making her way into the room with Thor following behind.

"Before Tony wakes up, you guys should know something." Rhodey started just as a roar of thunder echoed over the building, "Tony…he's absolutely terrified of storms. They… you know his dad? They remind him of Howard Stark." Rhodey looked around and saw the anger that crossed everyone's face. Steve's fists were clenched and Thor looked like he could summon thunder like his namesake, Bruce looked furious, his knuckles white as they held the book tightly and Natasha was mumbling under her breathe in Russian whilst fingering a dagger that had appeared out of nowhere.

"You know. I could really kill that man." Bruce, the mildest and calmest of the group, stated causing everyone to look shocked at him despite agreeing.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The sky was angry and Tony was in the midst of a nightmare. His dad was shouting and screaming and throwing things at him. Hands grasped his shoulders yet the touch was gentle. Another voice could be heard repeating his name over and over again.

His eyes flickered open and he saw Clint's concerned face.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Tony couldn't seem to move his tongue but hesitantly he nodded. A bang of thunder had him shooting off of his bed and into the corner where he held his knees to his chest seconds later. He watched Clint through his fingers in fear as the man slowly approached him and took a seat a bit in front of him with his hands spread out like he was trying to coax a terrified animal towards him. In a way, Clint was. "Tony? It's me, your friend Clint. You're in the Avengers house and in yours and Rhodey's bedroom. You're not where you think you are kid. It's just thunder and lightning. You're alright." Tony hesitantly reached out and grasped one of the hands in front of him. "That's it, Tony. I'd never hurt you." He whispered as he pulled the small teen into his arms and hugged him gently, "Let's go find the others and your Rhodey."

Clint wrapped the young boy in a blanket before gently leading him down to the living room where the others were gathered and looking at them as they entered.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Tones," Rhodey murmured with his arms open as his best friend all but fell into his open arms. "It's okay." Of course, as he said that the wind picked up and the thunder became louder. Tony whimpered.

"Oh котенок. Come here." Natasha murmured and took a seat next to him on the sofa, her arms open allowing Tony to fall into them as she hugged him protectively. Her hands fell over his ears as he shook in her arms.

"It's calming down a little bit now. Don't know for how long though." Bruce said into the quiet room as everyone had taken to looking at Natasha and Tony,

"I've got to grab some things from the store, guess now will be the best time," Steve added looking out the window,

"Me too. I'll come with you Steve, it doesn't seem smart for us to go on our own." Rhodey said but turned to Tony, "Is it okay if I go out Tones?" the boy nodded but whispered for him and Steve to be safe causing everyone to smile gently at him.

**—LINE BREAK—**

Thor took a seat in the spot Rhodey had vacated and gently grabbed Tony's legs and began to rub them comfortingly.

"Oh buddy," Clint murmured from where he was perched on the back of the couch before he slipped down and wiggled into the spot beside Thor and Tony. "It'll be alright, kid."

"Tony. I've told you about my father, right?" there was a brief nod and Bruce continued, "Look at me now, Tony. It does get better." Coffee eyes peeked out and had a quick look at his science bro, who was smiling kindly. "I swear it does."

"Why do you not report him?" Thor asked over the sound of thunder,

"He's Howard Stark… why would anyone go against him? Sure there could be an investigation, but he'll come out clean or pay his way out and I'd be in even more trouble." Tony whispered and Nat held him tighter.

"Look at it this way, you're almost sixteen –by the time you finish uni, you'll be seventeen- and you can legally leave home. Tony, you never have to go back." Came Clint's soft voice as he gripped the boy's leg comfortingly. The teenager just burrowed further into Natasha's arms and chest as she hugged him.

There was a knock on the door and Bruce went to answer it as another clap of thunder shook the house. It was far louder than the others and caught most of them by surprise, Tony whimpered loudly just as Bruce walked back in with another man.

"Hey, Coulson."

"Mr Barton, Mr Odinson, Miss Romanov…is Mr Stark alright?" the ever-polite man asked as he took a seat in front of them and Bruce returned to his spot.

"He's scared of storms." Coulson made a slight 'ah' in understanding at Natasha's brief explanation.

"Perhaps placing headphones on him would block out the sound." He commented, "Anyway, Fury's asked me to go around the closest accommodations that we at MIT offer and this was my last stop. I need to make sure you're all okay and if everything electrical still works along with any damages the storm has caused –no Mr Barton, I do not want you blaming the storm on whatever idiotic thing you've done and broken, nor do I want to know what Mr Stark has broken in his most recent explosion and possible fire. That goes for Mr Banner's failed experiments too." Clint's mouth shut closed almost comically. "Oh, and where are Mr Rhodes and Mr Rogers?"

"They went to the store about fifteen minutes ago and no damage that we know of." Bruce stated, "And the electrics seem to be-" the lights shut off as if summoned, "…well they've gone now."

"Yes. I can see that." Phil muttered and made a note of it on his tablet, "Right. If they don't come back on by six tonight, do call me and if Mr Rhodes and Mr Rogers don't return in the next forty minutes without getting in touch, please alert me because it isn't really safe out there. Though it was smart of them to go together. I wouldn't recommend going out at all but least of all on your own."

"Got it. Thank you, Mr Coulson."

"Keep warm and safe you guys and please do make sure Mr Stark Is alright. I recommend distracting him." Phil smiled gently to the four of them before standing up and handing them a bag. "I don't quite know if you've got any but in here there's some candles and flashlights so you can see. I trust you guys have board games or cards –knowing Mr Barton, he probably has a box full."

"Ha! You're wrong, I have _two _boxes... and I don't know why I told you that because it didn't help my case."

**—LINE BREAK—**

The group of students had pushed the sofas closer and placed candles and torches around the room lighting it up just a bit as the sky was rather dark. They were huddled on the couches wrapped in blankets and they'd set up a simple game of UNO… because Monopoly was not allowed to be played thanks to Tony always winning and Bruce always almost killing someone.

"Ooh, we playing UNO? Had I known I wouldn't have gone with Stevie-boy?"

"Honey Bear!" Tony called rushing over to hug his best friend and wrapping around him like a koala to a tree.

"Well you seem brighter, and the house seems darker. Electrics go?" Steve was the one to speak this time as he entered the room and went to the kitchen to deposit his and Rhodey's bags.

"Yeah. Coulson came 'round earlier too." Clint added as he pretended to help Steve put things away (in reality the man was just looking at what had been bought and trying to discreetly pocket some things).

"Oh? Everything alright? And Barton if you don't put those chocolate bars back on the island, I will not be responsible for my actions." Sheepishly and begrudgingly, the man did as told,

"He was making sure everything was alright, of course, the minute he asked about electrics, ours went out. Ironic." Steve hummed in agreement as Natasha spoke.

"You alright Tones?" Rhodey asked as he sat down, Tony nodded as he leaned against his best friend,

"Uhuh."

"You sure sound alright."

"I've been distracted." He mumbled, "Wasn't thinking 'bout dad and the hurting."

"Good, good. You don't deserve any of that." Rhodes murmured as he pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead.

"Time for UNO!" Thor exclaimed as everyone got comfortable and the cards were quickly dealt.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The storm raged for the rest of the day before slowly dying out. Tony managed to come out of his shell of terror surrounded by his friends –_no_, his _family._

Howard Stark may be the monster under his bed and up in his head, but Tony wasn't alone and never had to return to the hellhole known as Stark Manor –it was no home to the boy. Tony was protected by the Avengers. He had his own makeshift family; there was scary-could-be-his-mother Natasha, serious-and-protective-father-like Steve, moronic-yet-loving-and-sarcastic cousin Clint, awesome-science-bro-and-serious uncle Bruce, strange-and-bizarre-but-lovable uncle Thor and his overprotective-fabulous-honey-bear Rhodey, who was his brother in all but blood.

Tony would be fine. He'd be better than fine.

He'd be great.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


End file.
